Stocking Anarchy
Anarchy Stocking (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, "Stocking Anarchy" in the Funimation dub) is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters. Her name, Stocking, derives from the object she is able to weaponize. Her reveal counterpart is Deadpool Because both of them are very stilled sword fighters and have a connection to guns, Stockings sister uses them in combat. They come from a country on the opposite side of the Pacific Ocean, for Stocking it is Japan. They also have some weird manners and personalities: Stocking has shown liking masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrodution. She also really loves "ugly" people that looks almost like Deadpool without the mask.) Role in the Story In the storymode, she is a vigilante ghost hunter. It seems to take place after she has killed of her sister and revealed that she was a demon. During her journey for more ghosts to kill, she encounters "The 3 Stooges of Evil" they asked her if she wanted to join them. But refused when Dusknoir was going to masturbate to her, and cut of his dick. When she saw that there was not blood, she realised that he was a ghost and threatend to kill him for good if he ever came closer to her. She was actually the one that actually killed him near the conclusion. Some time after she met the evil trio, she encountered Hades and fell in love with him. She said that she could help him to fight TrueDarkAce and the Mishima Zaibatsu, if he went out on a date with her afterwards. He accepted even though he had no idea why someone would want to care about someone of evil heart, let alone him. At some point she also formed the "Delicious Diamond Divas", a group of female vigilantes. That was made of herself, Filia and Hsien-Ko. She also helped Bane to escape from the Realm of Shadows, but later betrayed him. Apperance She is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair, large breasts and teal/blue eyes. Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City". Personality Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Which is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. Powers and Abilities Stocking is a very skilled swordswoman with her blades, that can cut through any material no matter how hard the material is. She also has just like her sister Panty, an ability to make people fall in love with her. It is similar to Skylas ability, but way more extreme. It goes so far, that at least thirty people would start to nosebleed and even give some people boners. Like what happens with Garland in the story mode. But even though she makes so many men (and women) fall in love with her, she is still overshadowed by her sister Panty. Whom she killed in order to get a little bit of attention. She can also transform into her angel form, in that state she becomes inrestistable to to rejections (Unless you are Claude Frollo) and her abilities and sword slashes becomes powerful enough to slash a spaceship in half. She also gains the ability to fly. Relationship to Other Characters *TrueDarkAce - She dislikes him because he was going to add Panty in Super lawl Bros Melee *Hades - Her love intresst even though he does not understand why. *Dante - One of the several people that loves her. *Filia - She has a romantic intresst in Stocking. *ARCgaming91 - Liked him slightly, then she disliked him because he helped Dante date her disguised as Claude Frollo. *Garland - Hates him because of his rude behavior. *Raptor Jesus - She is unaware of his obsession with her. Non-Playable relationships *Panty Anarchy - Her sister whom she killed. *Claude Frollo - Liked him before the Zombie accopalypse, then she raped him in the Frollo Show. *Toon Guile - Dated him in Leet Fighters - But rejected him when she found him naked in her room. Gallery Stocking-.jpg|Stocking eating some cake Stocking.jpg|You know where you all looking at... Untitledöö.png|Stocking revealing her true nature -Panty-And-Stocking-With-Garterbelt-Anarchy-Stocking-Fresh-New-Hd-Wallpaper--.png|Stocking Smiling Panty-and-stocking-4-002.jpg|Stocking feeling the cake ImagesCA0P10KT.jpg|Stocking sad over the death of some weird ghost that she fell in love with prior to the events of this game. Video Trivia *She is a the first playable character announced that was already playable in another persons project. In this case it was Super Smash Bros Lawl, where she formed a tag-team with her sister Panty. *Aranryanchampion likes her more than Panty, that is why she is playable here. *She was confirmed on 6 March of 2013 along with ARCgaming91, Deadpool, Yasha, Heavy and Applejack. *She was the third female character to be announced. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from TV-Shows Category:Sexy Characters